nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Neos Révolte (Guild of the R'evolt)
The Neos Révolte was the second guild that was made by the Nephlim. Origin and Background On a day called the Triquetra Dios, the Neo-Shifters collectively decided that a member from each subrace that had the power to manifest their runes into dominions of power would use the Royals spawned from the energies to form their own guilds. Sometime after Neo-Human Industries was formed by their representative, a Shifter named Ryese had emerged with the same power and unintentionally made a second faction for the Nephlim. To cope with the situation, the Nephlim decided to make a pact between both guilds, sharing the same Focus and aiding each other in their individual efforts. Operations/Purpose Their focus is to advance humanity through more direct methods than the Neo-Human Industries, and "remove the cancers that plague humanity". It has been described that their Focus has elements of the other guilds', but on a larger scale, due to the fact that the Revolte have the resources to deal with higher level issues that exist throughout the world. While the others are still in the process of obtaining them. the Revolte are widely known as an official international guild that achieve their focus with more malleable methods. * They have elements of the Numina's Focus of eradicating "demons" in the form of large scale "hordes" such as hate groups, crime rings, gangs, and syndicates. Their resources has better enabled them to hunt and destroy any demon faction that has spread throughout the world. * They've shown elements of the Ronin's Focus of "collecting" innocents by rescuing the victim's, and child soldiers of corrupt governments/warlords and taking them to Haven. * They involve themselves with the focus of the Reapers by creating a small bounty hunter group for anonymous "demons". * Finally, their motives blend their own focus of advancing countries, with the evolutionary focus of Neo-Human Industries, along with goals of liberation. ** Their main focus is to liberate and corrupt governments. They seek to liberate unsuspecting civilizations from "demons" in the form of tyrannical/corrupt governments, warlords, homocidal militias, and any malicious group that mean harm to innocents. They mainly raid these groups, and make sure to take members who are 21 or below to either convert through Neo-Gnosis or simply erase any of the "demon" groups' influence from their mind. ** They accomplish their secondary focus of advancing countries (especially those ruled by corrupt governments) through a ritual that became a form of "death ritual" for every Neo-Shifter. All in the area are subjected through Neo-Gnosis, turning them into Shifters , or deforming/killing the "demons" who are not worthy. This quickly liberates that tyranized land, eliminates all corrupt figures of authority, and empowers the oppressed innocents in one swoop. The Revolutio then send resources to the land and terraform any uninhabitable areas in order to develop them into a country on the same level as the U.S. in terms of resources, and social systems. Royals Neo Révolti The subrace of Nephlim that was conjured on Triqueta Dios. They make up 95 percent of the Neos Révolte guild. Each member has the common physiology of a Nephlim, while they develop their own personal runes that enable them to enhance people, or objects. Potential Branch Runes/Powers Shared Runes/Powers * [[Nephlim (Neo-Nephli)|'Nephlim Physiology']] ** Ethereal Body *** Immortal-Supernatural Condition **** Regeneration/Respawning *** Cosmic Awareness **** Extrasensory/Energy Perception *** Shapeshifting *** Teleportation ** [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Divine_Force_Manipulation Neo]'-Force Warping' *** Esoteric Stella Warping **** Magnetism/Gravity Warping **** Esoteric Light/Fire Warping **** Healing/Resurrection Category:Guilds Category:Organization